


The Whipping Girl

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Biting, Bodily Fluids, Chains, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Girls in Chains, Graphic Description, Hurt, Non-Consensual Kissing, Nothing is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Objectification, Other, Protective Rowena MacLeod, Racism, Rape, Screaming, Slapping, Slurs, Threats, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Having had enough of Rowena's resurrections, Lucifer decides to teach her a lesson.





	The Whipping Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was requested by my lovely friend hotdiggitydammit. I hope you all enjoy it as much as she did!

Rose wasn't easily scared, but Lucifer — Satan, morningstar, the Devil himself — scared the hell out of her. She knew what he was like, what he was capable of; Sam and Rowena, respectively, had filled her in enough to make her scared shitless of the mere idea of him

Seeing him in person, though, was an experience mere words couldn't describe.

He was rather handsome, if she dare say so. Blonde, fair skinned, and dressed in simple jeans and a shirt, he could have passed for any other guy on the street.

It was his aura that set him apart from everyone else.

From the moment Rose laid eyes on him, a feeling of unease swept over her like a splash of water drenching her from head to toe. Chills, cold, frightened, spilled down her spine like an army of fire ants crawling underneath her skin, biting at every cell and nerve in their way. He was a phenomenon, something that had to be experienced to be fully comprehended. Words weren't enough to express the true, unadulterated horror of him.

He didn't even have to do anything. His appearance was more than enough to scare the dead in their coffins.

Lucifer's eyes glowed red as they looked into Rose's, his gaze, deep, piercing, frightening, burrowing itself straight into her soul, into the very core of her being. It was as if someone had forced an invisible, intangible knife through her eyes; there was no pain, no blood, no injuries, but the discomfort was just as strong, just as present, and so, so terrifying. She tried to back away, but a quick movement of his finger was enough to stop her in place. He was in control now, Rose realized, midnight blue eyes widening with ever growing fear. This may have been her home, but Lucifer was the one who had all the power.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucifer asked. His tone was friendly, disturbingly so. His expression matched it; brows furrowed, lips turned downwards in a half-pout, he looked the picture of a disappointed friend. The menacing, dangerous red in his eyes was the only reminder of his true nature. "The party's just getting started!"

Rose swallowed a lump that had formed at the back of her throat, thick and heavy. The Devil shot her a smile, an incredibly bright, brilliant one, before his crimson gaze shifted over to Rowena.

The witch was kneeling by the wall, right in front of the large bed she and Rose shared. Cold, thick chains were wrapped around her body, binding her to the point of immobility. She looked straight at Lucifer, tough and defiant as ever, but, just like his innocence, it was all a facade. She was terrified to the bone. Her lower lip trembled despite her attempts to keep it in line. Fear glistened in the emerald of her eyes. Bound in iron, magic useless, she was trapped with the man whose face had haunted her dreams for over a year, unable to get away.

Trapped with him in her own home.

Rose wanted to cry. The night had started so well. She and Rowena had huddled up in their bed, arms wrapped around each other, fluffy blankets hanging over their bodies. Rose's laptop was open in front of them, playing some ridiculous silent comedy. Rose wasn't a fan of old movies, but she'd decided to indulge Rowena for one night and watch it with her. It had turned out to be one of the better ones; she'd found herself laughing many times throughout it.

Then Lucifer showed up, and all laughter died down as if it had never been there, fear taking place of the joy that had only minutes ago coursed through Rose's veins.

It was too soon, Rose thought. Too soon for him to show up. Too soon for this to happen. He wasn't supposed to attack them — attack _Rowena_ — in their own home. She was supposed to attack _him,_ when the time was right. She was supposed to show up when he thought he was safe and, with a smug, condescending smile on her face, banish him to the depths of the cage where he belonged. She'd had it all planned out; her entrance, her demeanor, hell, the very last words she'd have said to him. It was supposed to be epic, and badass, and _satisfying._ It was supposed to be his end, and her and Rowena's beginning.

How could it have gone so wrong?

Were the hardships she'd gone through for nothing? Was the magic she'd been pumping herself with, magic that had made her distance herself from Rowena for months, that had made her lie and spout excuses she doubted the witch was buying anymore, for nothing?

"Y'know, Red, I gotta say I'm impressed," Lucifer said. He stalked over to Rowena, casual, relaxed, as if he were walking through the park and enjoying the sun. Rowena tensed under his gaze, memories she wished she could forget swirling around her head, as fresh as the day she'd lived them. Lucifer smirked, barely resisting a grin.

He knew, Rose realized. He knew what he was doing to Rowena. He knew how much he was hurting her without even having to lay a hand on her. He knew, and he relished in it, relished in what had to have been sadistic pleasure. Rose's stomach churned at the thought. She'd met her fair share of rogue hunters and evil monsters, but not even all of them combined could hold a candle to the wickedness that was Lucifer. He was evil, vile, cruel for the sake of cruelty, a sadist many of those who called themselves that could only dream of becoming. He felt no remorse; Rose doubted he was capable of it. Could he even comprehend the meaning of the word? She was willing to bet her life that he couldn't.

"I thought I finally got rid of you, yet here you are," Lucifer continued. Rowena pulled on a small, defiant smile. He responded with a fake one of his own. "A little pest, you are."

She shrugged. "I've been called worse."

"I believe you," he said. "You never know when to quit, do you?"

"Survival is sort of my thing," she told him, and looked damn proud as she did so.

"It is," he agreed. "You know, I came here to kill you. Again."

 _No,_ Rose thought, swallowing. _Please, no._

Rowena forced a brave look on her face. "I'm shocked."

Lucifer laughed at her quip. "Then I saw this lovely young thing in bed with you," he threw a quick glance at Rose before turning back to Rowena, "and I thought, eh, killing's not the best idea. Never seems to stick. So I got another idea."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Rowena snarled.

Had the circumstances been different, Rose would have smiled. Rowena cared about her. She cared so much that she was willing to stand up to the Devil, all for her sake. Loving, comforting warmth blossomed in Rose's heart. This witch that supposedly couldn't love loved her as much as she loved her. What had she done to deserve someone like that, someone so powerful, so majestic and wonderful? What had she done to earn her place in Rowena's heart?

If tonight was her last night of life, Rose was happy to go with the knowledge that she was loved so incredibly much by the woman who might as well have been a queen. She'd been reigning over her heart for a while now.

Lucifer chuckled. "Young love. So cute!" He got in Rowena's face, so close his nose almost touched hers.

"Get away from her!" Rose growled protectively.

"Don't be jealous, Rosie. There's plenty of me to go around," he said.

Jealous? Of him? Rose was about to snort when, suddenly, an idea hit her. Sucking in a breath, she said, "I don't believe you."

"I suppose that's fair," Lucifer allowed. "I _do_ tend to lie from time to time." He shrugged. "No one's perfect."

"So you admit you're lying? There's not 'plenty of you to go around' after all?"

Lucifer burst into laughter. "Someone's eager."

 _Don't show it,_ Rose told herself. _Don't show fear. Don't show reluctance. Don't stumble._ If she wanted to protect Rowena, she had to play this right. "Nope," she said in the most nonchalant way she could muster. _Don't show it._ "I just think you're all bark and no bite, is all."

Lucifer growled, blue eyes flashing an angry, furious red once again. "You're either incredibly dumb, or you have a death wish."

 _Success!_ Rose forced a smug smile. "So I'm right."

He scowled at her, his glare burning through her like deadly, dangerous fire that was the glow in his eyes. His hand reached behind Rowena's head and, fingers tangling in the silky, crimson tendrils, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back. The witch hissed at the sudden pressure. She tried to wiggle out, but his hold tightened.

"Your girlfriend needs a lesson in manners," Lucifer hissed like a snake, every word laced with venom, dangerous and deadly.

"She's not my girlfriend," Rowena said.

Lucifer cocked his head to the side, observing her as if she were an artwork on display. "Oh, really?"

Yes, really. They were roommates. Roommates who kissed on the mouth, cuddled, slept together, and occasionally engaged in oral sex, but still roommates. Definitely not dating. No, ma'am!

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I made her my girlfriend."

Rowena's eyes widened, shock spilling over her face like paint. "What?"

"Well, she's not yours. So she might as well be mine."

 _In your dreams,_ Rose thought. She would rather swallow a bucket of razors than let that man — that monster — lay a single hand on her. An image of him kissing her flashed through her mind for a brief moment. She shuddered, stomach twisting with disgust. No way in hell. She was Rowena's to kiss, Rowena's to hold, Rowena's to love. Lucifer could never be as kind, as loving; he could never be deserving of her affection the way Rowena was. He was a monster. What he wanted, he took. What he hated, he destroyed. He felt no remorse; Rose doubted he was capable of it.

"Don't you dare—" Rowena tried, but Lucifer cut her off.

"Or what? What can you possibly do to me?"

Nothing. She could do nothing. That was why Rose had to do everything in her power to protect her, even at the cost of her own life, her own safety. Who else would be there for her? Who else would put her first? Rose had her parents, her brother, and Sam and Dean to look after her. Rowena had no one.

 _I have to do this,_ Rose told herself. It was the right thing to do. Rowena had been nothing but kind to her since the first time they'd met. She'd forgiven her misdeeds, had tolerated her unexplained absences and lies. Rose owed her.

"Face it, Red, you lost. Just like last year," Lucifer said. Rowena looked sideways, attempting to avoid the crimson eyes that had once burned out hers and left her in the dark, helpless and vulnerable, but he pulled her head back, forcing her to face him. "Remember that? When I surprised you at your hotel room?"

Redness framed Rowena's eyes, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks in a bitter downpour. She was using the remnants of her strength to hold them back. She wouldn't cry in front of him, wouldn't give him the satisfaction of breaking her. Never again.

"I was disappointed. I expected you to fight, and instead you froze. I _did_ like your screams," Lucifer said. He turned to Rose. "She scream like that in the bedroom, too?"

The young woman glared. He would scream worse once she'd completed the spell, she swore. He would scream and scream and scream, and no one would come to his aid. No one would help the Devil begging for mercy. And Rose would stare at him, the same way she was staring now, only instead of anger, her face would be coated in joy. Her lips would be wide in a grin, eyes shining like sapphires in the sunlight. And then she would laugh. As his screams got louder, so would her laughter. She would laugh so hard tears would drench her face. She would be happy, the happiest she'd ever been. It would be the best day of her life.

"I'll take that as a no," Lucifer said when Rose made no response. "Does that bother you? That I made her scream louder than you do?"

Rose's fists clenched into tight fists at her sides.

"It does!" the Devil laughed, then whipped his gaze back to Rowena. "She's jealous of me!"

"You're a sick fuck," Rose spat. Words couldn't describe just how sick, how horrible and disgusting he was.

"I know, right?" he responded, tone exaggerated, mocking. "Anyway, where was I?" He frowned for a moment, thinking it through. "Oh, right! My plan." He waved a forefinger at Rose. "No interruptions this time! This is serious!"

 _Sick, disgusting fuck,_ Rose thought. She'd read about sadistic psychopaths, but never before had she come across anyone like him. Had he been human, he would have made a great study specimen for psychologists all around the world. Books written about him would be bestsellers.

"The thing is, you don't die, but you _do_ hurt. I can see it in your eyes," Lucifer said, looking straight into Rowena's frightened eyes. She tried to turn away, but he brought a hand to her chin and, nails digging deep enough into her skin to leave bruises, tilted her head back. "The problem is, you don't hurt _enough._ But you know what you _do_ do? You love that little chink."

Rose's eyes widened. A racial slur. He'd called her a racial slur. It had been a while since she'd gotten such a comment about her race. There were a few idiots in the past, mostly ignorant kids in elementary school who were instantly lectured and made to apologize by the teacher, but for the most part, her surroundings had treated her kindly. She'd grown up in a nice neighborhood; most of the people she'd known growing up were respectful.

She shouldn't have been surprised. After all, this was Lucifer. He was a monster, cold, callous, cruel beyond belief. It still hurt, though. And the more it hurt, the angrier Rose got. This man — this thing — had no limits. He would do and say whatever he wanted, sink as low as he needed to, all to cause pain. All to hurt and ravage and destroy. His words, just like his powers, were weapons, and he was eager to use them any chance he got.

Rowena spat in Lucifer's face as soon as the insult left his mouth. His smile wavered, but remained firmly placed on his face. His response was immediate; he slapped her in the face with all the strength he could muster. Rowena's head whipped sideways under the force of the blow. Her cheek instantly flushed red, dark, crimson imprints of fingers blossoming on her pale skin like a rash.

"That was rude," Lucifer said, wiping the spit off his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "You just bought your girlfriend extra hell. I hope you're proud."

Rowena glared. Rose's eyes narrowed, confused, a tad frightened. What did he mean, extra hell?

"Yeah," Lucifer continued, tone that of a joyous child who was about to get their favorite toy. "Since you never seem to learn your lesson, I figured changing the method's in order. If I hurt Rowena, she learns nothing. But if I hurt Rose… Rowena just might finally start taking me seriously."

"No!" Rowena exclaimed, panicked.

"Oh, yes," Lucifer all but purred.

Hurt her? What did he mean, hurt her? Was he going to torture her? Scenarios started swirling around Rose's head, each worse than the previous one. She didn't want to be tortured. She didn't want to be in pain. However… If it meant that Rowena would be spared, Rose was more than willing to take anything Lucifer could throw at her. After all, it was just pain. It would heal afterwards. Unless he killed her, she would survive a few bruises and nasty words. It would hurt like hell, but pain was temporary. Pain could be dealt with, could be withstood and taken care of.

Rowena had gone through enough. At the very least, getting tortured would help Rose understand her, and next time the witch had a breakdown, she could help her, actually help her with knowledge and experience rather than theory.

Lucifer walked over to Rose. The young woman flinched at his presence. She tried to back away, but his power still held her in place, still restricted her movements. She suddenly felt trapped; her breathing fastened as if she'd just run a marathon, heartbeats racing to match it. She did her best to remain calm; the last thing she needed was him seeing how much his proximity was bothering her.

Slow, careful breaths.

Slow, careful breaths.

She could do it. It was easy. All she had to do was concentrate and will her body to listen. Easy-peasy.

"Oh, don't be scared, this'll be fun," Lucifer said, stepping closer to her. His hand landed on her shoulder, and she shivered. His skin was cold to the touch, as if he were sculpted from ice, a perfect match for the coolness of his heart.

"I'm not scared," Rose all but spat at him.

"Your heart says otherwise."

Damn it! "I have a heart condition." Think fast, that was her.

"Yes. It's called fear," he deadpanned.

"I hate you," she told him, pouring all the anger that roiled inside her into those three words.

"That I believe," Lucifer said. "It's not really fair. Rowena's the one who refused to cooperate with me. You should hate her at least a little bit."

Hell would freeze over before she hated Rowena. "Fuck you!"

"Oh, you _will!"_

Rose shuddered, even the thought of it making her stomach churn with disgust. "Never."

"Oh, yeah," Lucifer insisted. "See, I was gonna torture you, but that just never seems to work. I mean, look at Rowena. I tortured her last year, and here she is, as good as new. It's time I try something new." He grinned. "Besides, I haven't raped anyone in this vessel before. Now's as good time as any to try it out!"

"I don't believe you," Rose said. He wouldn't rape her. Lucifer's specialty was torture. He liked to play mind games, liked to break and tear apart and destroy. Rape was too simple for a sadist like him.

Right?

_Right?_

"You will," Lucifer said.

"You're bluffing," Rose said, voice wavering a bit.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked, amused.

"To get under my skin."

He frowned in thought for a moment. "That _does_ sound like me," he allowed. Then his lips widened in a grin that promised nothing but hell. "But this time I'm serious. I mean, look at you."

He eyed her from head to toe, undressing her with his eyes that, though back to normal blue, were just as intense, just as terrifying as their crimson glow. Rose shivered under his gaze; she suddenly felt naked, exposed, vulnerable.

"You're so… exotic." Lucifer licked his lips, and Rose flinched. She could almost feel that tongue, no doubt cold like the rest of him, sliding over her skin, wet, disgusting, unwanted. "That dark skin, slanted eyes… definitely not something a man gets to see every day." He laughed, bringing his fingers to his eyes and pulling at their corners in imitation of Rose's. _"See._ Get it?"

Rose wanted to spit on him, but decided against it. She didn't want to get hit like Rowena. She didn't want to get hurt. She didn't want to get _raped._

Maybe this was a dream, she thought. Maybe it was just a bad dream, a terrible, horrible nightmare that she would wake up from anytime now. She would scream and breathe heavily. Rowena would sense her distress and wrap her arms around her and start telling her that she was safe, that there was no danger. She'd promise she would protect her, and tell her she loved her, and offer to make her tea.

Logic, though, told Rose this was very, very real. Dreams didn't feel like this. Not even lucid ones. She was trapped in a reality worse than any nightmare, worse than Hell itself. And there was no way out.

"My point is, you're an experience," Lucifer continued. He glanced at Rowena. "You sure know how to pick 'em."

"Rot in hell!" she spat, furious. Had she not been bound in iron, she would have wiped the floor with him. No one got to talk that way to her not-girlfriend.

"Original," Lucifer scoffed. He turned back to Rose. His finger brushed against her cheek. Rose flinched. She tried to recoil, but his power held her in place. His touch, cold, dead, was surprisingly gentle. That made Rose even more uncomfortable. He could hurt her and be gentle at it. The thought was unnerving. "I'm a man who likes experiences. They teach you something."

"They aren't really my thing," Rose said. _Keep calm._ She could do it. _Keep calm. It's gonna be okay. Keep calm._ "I'm more of an introvert."

"Which is exactly what makes it all the more fun!" Lucifer beamed like a kid on a Christmas morning. The sight made Rose's stomach churn. How could he be so excited about it? How could one person be this cruel, this deranged? The scientific part of Rose was curious about his psyche. The sane, common sense part screamed for freedom; freedom of him, of his hold on her, of that gaze that was eating her alive as if she were nothing but a piece of meat on display.

A sudden cold shook Rose from her thoughts. Lucifer's mouth was on her neck, disturbingly soft lips pressing kisses to her skin. She froze on the spot, all the words she'd meant to say vanishing with every kiss that landed on her sensitive flesh. If she stayed calm, he would stop. He _had to_ stop. He was only doing this to upset her. She could take it. It was just a few kisses. She'd lived through worse.

"No!" Rowena exclaimed. She tried to get up, tried to run to Rose, but the thick, heavy chains held her down. "Don't hurt her!" Barely above a whisper, she added in a voice that was suddenly soft, vulnerable, defeated, "Please."

Lucifer snorted into Rose's neck, prompting her to swallow. _"Don't hurt her, please,"_ he imitated the witch, the whine in his voice overdone, exaggerated. "Should've thought of that before banding with the Winchesters against me!"

"Punish me, then!" Rowena said desperately. "Rose is innocent."

Lucifer was practically bursting with amusement. "Since when are you so selfless?" He exploded into laughter, and it took him a long moment to compose himself. "This is why I don't do love! Makes you soft." His face twisted with disgust, and it was as genuine as the joy his features morphed into whenever he talked about the prospect of torture."Look at you. You're _disgusting!"_

 _Not as disgusting as you,_ Rose thought, but didn't dare say it out loud.

Rowena ignored his comment, too frightened to argue. All she wanted was for Rose to be safe. Angering him would only make the situation worse for the young woman, and that was something she was trying to avoid. "Please, don't hurt her. You can do anything you want to me, just please, _please_ let her go."

Lucifer perked up at that. "Anything?"

"Anything," Rowena said. A waterfall of tears spilled from her eyes.

 _No, sweetie,_ Rose thought. _Don't do this._ She was a big girl. Whatever Lucifer threw at her, she could take. She was strong. She was young and healthy; she'd come from a loving family, and had grown up in surroundings many others could only dream of. According to all textbooks and encyclopedias she'd read, her recovery wouldn't be _that_ hard. It would definitely be faster than Rowena's.

She was the perfect candidate for this. The perfect target. The perfect victim.

She was about to say as much when Lucifer beat her to it. "Then watch and learn."

Rose had no time to process his words before he flicked his finger, and a surge of invisible, heavy power shoved her backwards. She bounced on the bed, and before she could try to sit up, Lucifer was straddling her. His hands wrapped around her wrists in a grip so strong she thought he would crush them, keeping them pinned to the bed.

"NO!" Rowena screamed.

 _No!_ Rose's thoughts echoed her words. _Nonononononono._ This couldn't be happening. It was a game. He was playing with her to get under her skin. Right? He wouldn't actually rape her.

Right?

"Oh, yes," Lucifer purred. He grinned down at Rose. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

Her eyes widened. _No! Nononono!_ It wouldn't be fun. Nothing about this situation was fun. "P-please," she whimpered. It took everything she had to will the words to come out. "Don't."

"Don't be like that. You've never had sex with me before. Maybe you'll enjoy it. It's not fair to bash it until you've tried it."

She didn't want to try it.

She didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"Besides," Lucifer continued, "this isn't about you. It's about Rowena. Girl's gotta learn."

She'd learned. Dear god, she'd learned. And so had Rose. She would leave him alone. She would tell the witch their deal was off, and tell Rowena the truth about what she'd been doing. She'd get rid of the harmful magic in her body. She would forget about her plan, forget about the Devil altogether; she and Rowena would go on a trip around the world and leave everything bad behind. Lucifer would be nothing but a bad memory.

"She's learned," Rose whispered.

"Oh, I don't think she has," Lucifer said. "But don't worry. A few more minutes, and she'll be the most educated witch on the planet. I've been told I'm a great teacher."

"Please," Rose begged in a small voice. Tears brimmed in her eyes, crimson red framing the sparkling sapphire blue. "Please, don't."

"Hey, hey," Lucifer said in a manner that was disturbingly comforting. "Don't shoot the messenger. Remember, Rowena put me up to this."

She didn't. Rowena was innocent. Rose wouldn't let a sadist such as him taint her name. He had attacked them in their own home. He had tied Rowena up. He was about to rape Rose.

 _Oh, god._ She was going to be raped. _Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god._ It had to have been a nightmare, right? It couldn't be reality. Something like this couldn't be happening to her.

Lucifer observed her. Tears spilled from her eyes, drenching her red, puffy cheeks like a bitter downpour. His mouth widened into a smile; the predator he was, he enjoyed the view of his prey breaking down in front of him, under him.

"This is all her fault."

 _Liar,_ Rose thought. _Liar, liar, liar!_ He had made the choice to do this. He was the one enjoying it. The sick, disgusting fuck was enjoying every moment, every shaking breath she let out, every frightened thud of her heart. He was riding the thrill of her pain as if it were a drug and he were an addict craving his fix. Rowena hadn't done a thing wrong. He was the villain of this story.

Lucifer kissed her. Rose stilled. _Don't react. Don't respond. Stay calm and let it happen. It will be over soon._ That was what the books suggested, right? _Cooperate with the criminal. Empty the register. Give him the money. Open the safe. Do whatever he asks and you will be safe. Don't argue. Just be calm._ She could be calm. She could lie still and let him do as he pleased. Let him steal whatever he wanted and wait for him to be on his merry way.

His tongue shoved through her close lips, roaming her mouth. A storm stirred in Rose's stomach; she wanted to throw up, but she kept it in. Aggravating him would only make things worse. Lucifer moaned into her mouth, savoring the taste of her. As he pulled back, he caught Rose's lower lip between his teeth and bit down. The young woman hissed loudly at the sudden pressure; it felt as if a knife had cut into her mouth. A scream threatened to tear from her throat, but she held it back. It was just a bite. Just a teeny, tiny bite. She'd been hurt worse and she'd lived. And she could live through this.

A trickle of blood slid down her chin. The rich taste of copper filled her mouth, as if someone had shoved liquid coins inside it. _Swallow. Don't vomit. It's just blood,_ she told herself. Her blood. She could hold down her own blood.

"Yum!" Lucifer exclaimed in ecstasy that was genuine to a terrifying degree. "I can see what Rowena sees in you."

His hands suddenly let go of her wrists and slid down her body. Icy cold fingers roamed her flesh, startlingly pale against her caramel tone. Rose didn't dare move. Still as a statue, her eyes tracked his movements. It felt as if someone had taken cubes of ice and started running them all over her. All hairs in her body stood up at the sensation. An army of chills as cold as Lucifer blossomed up in the back of her neck and rushed down her spine like an icy waterfall.

"Quiet, submissive… living up to the stereotypes, aren't you, Rose?" Lucifer commented amusedly.

 _Fuck you! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!_ If only she could say it to his face. If only she could fight him off, take Rowena, and get the hell out of this cabin of terrors. All she could do, though, was stare in silence. She was a coward. A weak, pathetic coward. If this was Rowena, she would have fought for herself. What did the witch see in her? What did she see in a lowly human who couldn't even speak in the face of danger she was preparing to face for months?

Rowena… Was she looking? Oh, god, was she looking? A new terror filled Rose's heart. She couldn't see the witch anymore. She could hear her screams and pleas for Lucifer to let Rose go, but she couldn't see her. _Please, don't look,_ Rose begged. No one had to see something like this. Especially Rowena.

"I gotta say I'm a bit disappointed," Lucifer said. "I expected a little bit of a scuffle or something." He shrugged. "Oh, well."

One of his hands slid under Rose's shirt. Cold fingers wrapped around her nipple and squeezed so hard Rose was certain it would bruise later on. A yelp tore from her before she had time to stop it, frightened, desperate. Lucifer laughed; her pain as music to his ears.

"Learn anything, Red?" Lucifer asked.

"Please, let her go," Rowena begged. "Please."

 _"'Please.'"_ He rolled his eyes. "You're so whiny." He looked straight into Rose's eyes. "How do you put up with it?"

Rose swallowed a lump that had formed in the back of her throat. She took a few slow breaths and, ignoring the Devil's comment, said, "Rowena, don't look. Close your eyes, sweetie. Close your eyes." Her voice was breaking with every word that left her mouth.

Lucifer smirked. "Rowena, close those eyes and she's dead."

 _No!_ "Please, don't make her watch," Rose whimpered. He could do with her as he pleased. All she asked was that Rowena be spared — in every way possible.

"Oh, Rosie." Lucifer chuckled. "How's she gonna learn her lesson if she doesn't see it?"

"Please."

He groaned like a parent annoyed by their kid's incessant questions. "I can see why you two are together."

"Please," Rose repeated. "Please. Please. Please." Her voice grew quieter with every word, eventually fading into a silent whisper.

"You're so annoying, you know that? At least say it with some conviction. Like this: _'Please,"_ he said dramatically, pulling his hand from Rose's shirt to press it to his heart. "This was supposed to be a fun experience, and you ruined it."

Was he going to leave now? Was he going to let her go?

Rose's building hopes were crushed when he continued.

"Oh, well. We can do it the non fun way, too. I mean, it's still gonna be fun for me. You, I'm not so sure." He was smiling as if he'd just won the lottery. Leaning down, he pressed his nose to Rose's. His breath, cool and minty, danced over her skin like wind in the harshest winter. His eyes, just as cold, just as icy, locked with hers. She didn't dare look away, didn't dare close them. She just stared, wide eyed, terrified, shivering; she stared into the eyes of a monster, completely a his mercy and fully aware she would get none. "Remember," he whispered in a way that was almost sensual, "this'll hurt you more than it'll hurt me."

Then he crawled lower, pulled her pajama bottoms and panties down in a swift, practiced motion before doing the same with his own clothes, and, without warning, pushed inside of her like a knife, freezing, sharp, plunging into soft, warm flesh.

Rose gasped at the sudden intrusion of her walls. Her eyes widened as if she'd seen a ghost, all thoughts dissipating from her mind in an instant. She was empty, she realized. Empty of thought, of emotion, of instincts usually so keen and now nowhere in sight, dead to the world. Dead to _her._ Rowena's screams sounded in the background; they were numb to Rose's ears, muffled, like noise from the next room over, contained by thick walls. She couldn't make out the words, couldn't comprehend what she was saying. Was she calling her name? Was she begging Lucifer to stop?

Rose couldn't tell.

Rose didn't care.

It was too late to do anything now. Lucifer had already violated her. He'd already invaded her body, broken through all her defenses. There was no going back from that. It couldn't be undone. No matter what Rowena said or pleaded or shrieked, Rose would still be assaulted.

The young woman screamed; she screamed and wailed like a banshee singing for a departed soul. There was nothing else left for her to do. She was as empty as a shell, rid of everything that made her her, that made her the person she was. The person she used to be, for after tonight nothing would ever be the same. All that remained in the void of her soul was the urge to scream, to let the world know that she was in pain, that she was being violated.

Sadly, that world only consisted of Rowena.

Rose supposed it was her fault. After all, she'd agreed to move to a place in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing by miles and miles of trees. The nearest house was a mile away. Her screams couldn't reach that far. She doubted they'd even leave the cottage.

A new kind of pressure shook her from her thoughts. Lucifer started thrusting, diving in and out of her in a fast, steady rhythm. He didn't care that she was tight, didn't care that she'd never had anything in her bigger than a tiny bullet vibrator. Quite the contrary — he seemed to be greatly enjoying it.

"It's an honor to be your first," Lucifer said in-between moans.

That only made Rose scream harder. He wasn't supposed to be her first. She didn't _want_ him to be her first. It was supposed to have been Rowena. Rowena should have been the one to explore her, to pleasure her, to love her. When Rose was ready, the witch was supposed to blow her mind, give her the best night of her life.

Now, that night would never come.

Rowena could try. She could be as loving and sweet and kind as she wanted, but tonight would forever taint the experience. How was Rose supposed to let someone else inside her after such a violent intrusion? How was she supposed to say yes when no had brought her nothing but pain? How was she supposed to trust someone with her body, with her most intimate parts when they'd been violated in the worst way possible? How was she supposed to ever be ready?

She wasn't.

She would never be ready.

Rose closed her eyes. She couldn't look at Lucifer anymore, couldn't watch the blue bursting with delighted crimson with every push, every shove, every thrust. She couldn't watch that mouth smile and laugh with joy he'd stolen from her, the joy she doubted she would ever feel again. She remained as still as a statue and let him do as he pleased. Her body wasn't hers anymore. It was his to use and abuse as he saw fit, his to play with, to push, to shove, to bruise, to tear apart. Rose was nothing but an intruder on his property. She didn't belong. Had no right to feel, to hurt, to ask for mercy, for the monster abusing her had had no capacity for it.

Lucifer kept going for a while. Rose had lost count of how many times he'd pushed in and out of her. It didn't matter; nothing mattered anymore. One or a hundred and one, it was all the same to her. The violation was all the same. Her screams had eventually faded, throat dry, scratchy, every breath that passed it aching. All remnants of strength had left her. She couldn't speak, couldn't move, could barely breathe. All she could do was lie there like a puppet with its strings cut, discarded, abandoned, abused.

Lucifer suddenly let out a breathy moan, almost as loud as Rose's earlier screams. Pleasure dripped from his voice; she could almost taste it, could almost feel it on her skin that had, she realized, gone almost as cold as his. Following the sound, something wet and cold bloomed up inside Rose, as if someone had poured freezing liquid into her. Her heart stopped as comprehension dawned on her. He'd come. It wasn't enough for him to rape her; he'd had to come inside of her, as well. The final insult. He might as well have pissed on her.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Lucifer pulled out of her with a plop. His seed followed him, dripping on the bed and down her legs, cold and milky and disgusting. Rose had no energy to gag. Her eyes opened halfway, to make sure he was really, truly out of her, her body unnaturally still. She couldn't even release a sigh of relief to finally be rid of him. She was barely strong enough to breathe.

"I hope you learned something, Rowena," Lucifer said.

And with that, he was gone.

Rose blinked a few times to make sure it was real, to make sure he was really, truly gone. Finding the room bare of his presence, a small spark of relief shot through her, as if a large, heavy weight had been lifted off her battered body. The darkness was calling for her, its voice creeping from the back of her mind. It was okay, she concluded. She could give herself over to it. The worst had passed. There was nothing to be scared of anymore.

Rose closed her eyes, and suddenly the cold dissipated into warmth, soft, welcoming, soothing. She found herself weightless, floating in the abyss as dark as a black hole. It had sucked her in, and she let it. She let it take her, let it lead her far, far away from the horror of her bedroom. It had been less than two hours, and her safe haven had managed to turn into a place of nightmares. Lucifer had turned her home into a torture dungeon. How was she ever supposed to feel safe here again?

 _It doesn't matter,_ Rose told herself. Nothing else mattered in this moment. She was floating, and she was safe. The Devil was far, far away. Rowena, and by extension Rose, had learned her lesson, rendering his mission accomplished. He wouldn't bother them again. All Rose had to do was relax. Relax, and everything would fade away. Everything bad and terrifying would vanish, and she would be at peace. She wanted to smile. After what she'd gone through, she could use some peace.

Step by step, the darkness inched closer. It wrapped its surprisingly warm arms around her, and Rose finally felt at home. She melted into the lightless embrace, light as a feather, calm, and, most important of all, safe.

When Rose opened her eyes again, she found Rowena kneeling beside her. Tears had drenched the witch's red-puffy cheeks, a never ending waterfall sliding down her bloodshot eyes. She was sobbing, wailing, screaming something Rose couldn't quite make out, something that sounded suspiciously like "Please, don't leave me," and "Please, be alive." The heavy chains rattled in tune with her trembling body.

As her green eyes settled on Rose's blinking blue ones, the biggest sigh of relief Rose had ever heard left the witch's mouth.

"Rose!" she cried out. "You're alive! I thought…"

 _I thought you were dead._ The witch didn't have to say it out loud for Rose to get the implication. As unpleasant as it was for her, Rose was alive. Did she want to be alive? She wasn't sure. She supposed it wasn't _that_ bad. _For now,_ a traitorous voice in the back of her mind said. When the numbness wore off, she would change her mind. Everyone did. Shock, her valued books called it. She was in shock. It would wear off soon enough, and then…

That was a problem future Rose would have to solve. For now, she welcomed feeling nothing.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Rose raised up into a sitting position. Surprisingly, nothing hurt. She expected a bruise here and there to protest the movement. Shock, she reminded herself. Soon, she would feel more than she knew how to deal with.

She looked at Rowena, looked at her tear-drenched face like she were an exhibit in a high end museum and Rose were a curious student on a field trip. Those tears were for her, weren't they? Rowena — her beautiful, strong, tough as nails, badass Rowena — was crying for her. Rose wanted to weep just for that.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"Half an hour, I think," Rowena replied in a raspy, shaky voice, taking a moment to compose herself.

"Huh." Rose's eyes slid lower, trailing the chains wrapped around the older woman's body. They were thick and huge, most likely heavier than Rowena herself. Rose could tell the witch was struggling to breathe in them. Yet despite that, she'd managed to crawl up on the bed to check up on her.

Rose supposed it only made sense. Mothers have been known to lift cars off their helpless children. Rowena was worried for her, worried out of her mind, so she willed her body, tiny and thin and too damn weak to handle the chains, to move. She pushed forward like the survivor she was, and she did it.

"Think there's pliers or a hammer in the shed?" Rose asked. There was a tiny tool shed behind their cottage, but she'd never been inside it.

Rowena shot her a confused glance. "What?"

"Pliers or a hammer — think we have those?" Rose repeated. "We need to get those chains off you." The witch was flabbergasted. Rose frowned. "What?"

"Rose, I'm fine," she told her. "Let's take care of you first."

"I'm fine, too." _I'm fine. I'm fine._ The two words kept echoing in Rose's mind. The more times she said it, the sooner she would believe it. _I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine._

Rowena shot her an incredulous look. "You are _not_ fine!"

"I'm shipshape and Bristol fashion. Isn't that what you say sometimes?" Rose tried to pull on a smile to accompany her words, but it felt forced, unnatural. She let it die.

Rowena was right. She wasn't fine. She was far from it. But what was she supposed to do? Crying would do her no good. Screaming and thrashing like a child throwing a tantrum wouldn't make what happened to her disappear. Past couldn't be changed. She could either accept it or deny it. Rose chose acceptance. It was a far healthier option. According to studies, accepting your trauma was the first step towards recovery.

"Rose…" Rowena's face was pure pity.

What was Rose supposed to say? That she wasn't fine? She was alive, and felt no pain. If that wasn't fine, she didn't know what was.

Rose looked down between her legs. Creamy, white substance stuck to her skin like glue. Its remnants were still leaking out of her, drenching the sheets she'd washed only yesterday. It was a shame. They were good sheets. And this was a good bed. A waste. Among the white there was a trickle of red, ripe, crimson. Rose frowned. She focused her gaze on it, focused her gaze on the red dyeing the white a soft, gentle rose.

"Rowena?" Rose said absent-mindedly.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm bleeding."

Rowena threw a quick glance to her crotch and instantly looked away. Before she could utter a word, Rose spoke, tone as distant as the look on her face.

"Think there's tearing?" Her eyes met Rowena's. "I read books about this. Sometimes there's tearing."

Rowena's lip trembled. More tears fell from her eyes. "Rose, I'm so sorry."

"Why? You didn't do anything. It's just what happens."

It happened.

Right?

She was raped.

Lucifer had raped her.

Did he? Maybe her mind had conjured it up to mess with her. Intrusive thoughts were common, and so were nightmares. Hallucinations weren't out of the ordinary, either. This could have been one of them.

It _had to_ have been one of them.

Only it wasn't.

No matter how hard Rose tried to convince herself, the truth was staring right at her, laughing in her face, taunting her, mocking her. She was raped. She hadn't imagined it, or thought it up in a bad dream. It had happened. Lucifer had taken her against her will, shattered her, broken her. He'd used her as if she were nothing but a doll created solely for his sadistic desires, to be abused and mistreated as he saw fit. She wasn't a person to him; she was an object, a means to get his point across.

He'd won. Rowena was helpless against him. If he wanted, he could do to her the same thing he'd done last year.

The same thing he'd done to Rose.

Rose was just an example. A proxy. A whipping girl. Rowena had better stay away and mind her own business, lest she wanted to end up like her. Broken. Torn apart. Humiliated.

He'd taught them both his lesson.

Rose's eyes suddenly widened. She looked down again, stared at the milky white staining her inner thighs. Lucifer had come inside of her. Panic spread through her like venom in her veins as reality dawned on her, harsh and unforgiving. He had _come_ inside of her.

She could get pregnant from this. Dear god, she could get pregnant. She didn't _want_ to be pregnant. She didn't want to carry that monster's spawn, didn't want a living, breathing reminder of the hell she'd gone through growing inside of her.

Tears welled up in Rose's eyes. "Rowena, I-I need a potion," she whimpered, emotion finally breaking free from the prison of shock.

"What?" Rowena asked, startled.

"I need a potion!" Rose exclaimed, panic creeping into her voice. "A-a morning-after potion or something! You can make it, right? Please, tell me you can make it!"

The magic inside of her would all but burn her alive, but she didn't care. Lucifer was an archangel. She doubted a normal morning-after pill would do much. She needed something stronger, something powerful. She needed to purge her body from all remnants of him. If that meant a bit of pain, so be it. Anything to avoid the worst.

"Yes, of course," Rowena said.

A sob tore from Rose's throat. "I don't wanna be pregnant." She shook her head over and over as memories of the assault flooded her brain like a snuff film, disgusting, terrifying. "I don't wanna be pregnant!" She just wanted to forget. Wanted to forget and move on. Wanted to live out the rest of her days without a reminder of her horror breathing down her neck and calling her mother.

"You're not going to be," Rowena assured her. She tried to crawl closer, but found it difficult with chains, so she resorted to reaching for her hand. As soon as her tiny fingers wrapped around hers, Rose squeezed as if her life depended on it. She needed Rowena, needed her to comfort her, to make everything alright again. If anyone could make everything better, it was the witch. She was the only person who'd never let Rose down. Her word meant something; she wouldn't have given it if she didn't mean it.

"Promise?" Rose asked, just to be sure.

"I promise."

And so it would be.

Inching closer, Rose laid her head down on Rowena's lap. She buried her face in the witch's silky nightgown and exploded into sobs she could no longer hold back. Rowena held her to her; her arms encircled her, caring, protective, comforting. No evil could touch her as long as those hands were on her.

"Shh, it's alright. It's alright, darling," Rowena soothed, gently rocking her like a mother consoling a wounded child. "Everything is going to be alright."

She was right. It was alright. The worst had passed. All Rose had to do was learn to live with the consequences.

With Rowena by her side, she knew she would make it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by my lovely friends OswinTheStrange and hotdiggitydammit.
> 
> Hotdiggitydammit also made an artwork to go with this story. Check it out!  
> http://hotdiggitydammit.tumblr.com/post/178841608415/a-wee-illustration-for-marril96s-fanfic-the


End file.
